¡Ya te lo advertí!
by Slipknotizada
Summary: Sientes su presencia, pero ni eso basta para detenerte. Al contrario, por alguna razón, te alegras de que haya entrado. Quieres demostrarle a quien le pertenece el rubio que yace en tu cama, y reprocharle que no debería haberse interpuesto entre vosotros.


**Name: **¡Ya te lo advertí!

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairing**: NaruSaku/ ¿Naru…? Se los dejo a la imaginación ;D

**Raiting:** M for lemon

**Advertencias:** Como ya he dicho, hay cierto contenido sexual que, aunque yo no lo consideraría muy explícito, claramente sigue siendo sexual xD Si no les gusta este género, les pido por favor que no lean…

La autora no se responsabiliza de traumas y no pagará ningún psicólogo y/o psiquiatras cuando ya lo ha advertido muy claro unu

Sobre los menores no pondré nada, allá ustedes, yo también soy menor de edad xD

**Summary: **Sientes su presencia, pero ni eso basta para detenerte. Al contrario, por alguna razón te alegras de que haya entrado. Quieres demostrarle a quien le pertenece el rubio que yace en tu cama, y reprocharle que no debería haberse interpuesto entre vosotros.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al autor Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo soy una alocada fangirl que pone su creación patas arriba :D Pero sin ánimo de lucro, ya que a pesar de la crisis mi creativo cerebro no cobra nada ¬3¬

Ahora sí, sin más demora disfruten de la lectura :B

**¡Ya te lo advertí!**

Sientes su presencia, pero ni eso basta para detenerte. Al contrario, por alguna razón te alegras de que haya entrado en tu casa sin llamar. Quieres demostrarle a quien verdaderamente le pertenece el rubio que yace en tu cama, y reprocharle que no debería haberse interpuesto entre vosotros.

—_Sakura-chan, no…_

Sigue negándose a ti, sigue exigiendo que lo sueltes, pero ese tono ronco en su voz te demuestra que está disfrutando esto tanto como tú, y que por voluntad propia no piensa detenerse.

La oyes ahogar un gemido, la imaginas tapándose la boca con tal de contener los sollozos; pero sonríes cínicamente, porque él lo único que ha escuchado son tus pequeños gritos de placer al rozar con insistencia vuestras pelvis.

Vuelves a mover tus caderas, más eso ya no es suficiente. Necesitas más, mucho más. Te apartas para deshacerte de esa molesta prenda que aún cubre tu intimidad, pero no lo suficiente para que deje de fijarse en ti y la note a ella.

Necesitas liberarte, tu organismo te lo pide, y finalmente quedas expuesta ante sus ojos.

Su mandíbula se desencaja, y tú deduces que le gusta lo que ve. Te sientes halagada. Te sientes mujer. Te sientes mucho más femenina de lo que te has sentido alguna vez en brazos de tu novio Sasuke. Sí, Sasuke. No más _Sasuke-kun_, ahora ese título se lo merece alguien más.

Se relame los labios con impaciencia, y asumes que te desea mucho más de lo que pensabas. Tal vez casi tanto como tú deseas que te haga suya. Pero haces un mohín. Es injusto, él aún no está desnudo.

Gateas hacia él como gata en celo y, sin pudor alguno, adentras tu mano en los ridículos bóxers color naranja chillón que ella le ha regalado por navidades. Lo buscas a tientas con el objetivo de acariciar ese miembro que por derecho te pertenece, pero que ella te ha arrebatado sin miramientos.

Lo escuchas jadear, lo ves retorcerse entre tus sábanas clamando por más, aunque no precisamente con palabras. Se ha erguido, y eso aumenta considerablemente tu orgullo.

Le desvistes y te preguntas si verdaderamente _eso _cabría ahí dentro. Te encojes de hombros, en realidad, tú muy bien sabes que carece de importancia. Ahora no hay nada que le cubra y puedes regocijarte de la vista que te está ofreciendo.

Abres tu palma, acoges su miembro y comienzas a frotar con una rapidez y precisión exquisitas.

Quieres que grite tu nombre, no el de ella. Quieres que ella se entere de que no debería haber entrado en tu territorio. Quieres que se arrepienta de haberse metido con la persona equivocada. Quieres que nunca olvide quien es Sakura Haruno y dejarle claro que, por su bien, en un futuro no debería tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, quieres hacerla sufrir. Porque no sólo se negó a alejarse de él, sino que además se atrevió a desobedecerte.

Y tú, a fin de cuentas, **ya se lo habías advertido.**

—_Te gusta, ¿no es así, Naruto-kun? _—sensualizas tu voz lo máximo posible, a la vez que aceleras el ritmo de tu mano.

Y esa acaba siendo la bomba detonadora.

Gruñe como animal salvaje y estampa sus labios bruscamente sobre los tuyos. Gimes sorprendida, pero dejas que te recueste en el lecho y tome el control de las circunstancias.

Lo miras a los ojos con una sincera sonrisa. Misma sonrisa que él te devuelve.

Finalmente jade y zafiro se han cruzado, ya no hay lugar para ningún otro color en esa ecuación.

Te abre de piernas, se coloca en tu entrada y te penetra de una sola estocada.

Gritas su nombre y le oyes gruñir el tuyo, al tiempo que comienza a moverse insistentemente en tu interior.

Dentro y fuera. Rápido y lento. De mil formas distintas. Pero lo hace suavemente, porque no quiere hacerte daño. Asumes que te sigue amando más que a nada.

Estiras tu cabeza y la ves, con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer, acurrucada en un rincón de tu cuarto, llorando a lágrima viva.

_¿Por qué no se va?_, te preguntas. _¿Acaso es masoquista?_

Sonríes hipócritamente y te dejas caer nuevamente en la cama, rodeando la cadera del único hombre al que amas con tus dos piernas, para así poder profundizar las embestidas; tomando un ritmo casi brutal.

Te olvidas de ella, simplemente te limitas a deleitarte de hacer el amor con _tu_ adorado rubio, pero con un único pensamiento en mente:

—_Dios… ¡Sí! ¡Me encantas, Sakura! _

—_¡Aaah! Mi amor, no sabes cuanto tiempo había deseado esto…_

—_Yo también, Sakura-chan… porque… mmmm… te amo… Te juro que te amo…_

Lo sabes, ella lo sabe, has ganado la batalla.

Okay, eso es todo :) espero que haya sido de su agrado x) en fin, creo necesario poner que es un "lemon" entre comillas, ya que no ha sido para nada explicito :/ tenia planeado hacer un simple drabble y creo que incluso he puesto palabras de mas XDD sin embargo, a lo largo del fic, las he creido necesarias C:

resumiendo, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, mini-shot, drabble o lo que sea xD

dejan algun review? :D se aceptan halagos y criticas constructivas x) toda autora cuando falla quiere mejorar, creo que ustedes estan de acuerdo conmigo C:

eso es todo, ya me volvi pesada XDD

Adióóóóóós! :D


End file.
